You Are Special
by Atlantica227
Summary: Just a little fluffy Spaimano thing I whipped up. Nothing belongs to me. All rights go to their respective owners. There's a little surprise at the end, hope you enjoy! T for language and self harm.


**This is for someone, anyone, who feels like they are not worth it.**

* * *

Romano sat on his bed, tears starting to form in his eyes. _'Is it true, what they said?'_ he thought. _'That no one likes me, and that I'm all alone?'_ He fought hard not to cry. After a few minutes passed by, he felt a small, wet splash on his arm. Looking at the shimmering drop, more began to fall. _'I really am weak, aren't I?'_ He dug frantically through his nightstand droors, then he found it. His pocketknife. He took a deep, shakey breath, then draged the blade across his wrist, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Looking at the red substance, he smiled and did it again, finding a strange sense of relief in it.

~.~

The second Spain walked through the door, he knew something was wrong. It wasn't the horror movie-like atmosphere, or the creepy, graveyard dead silence. Oh no, it was nothing like that. What alerted him to the horrible danger was something that most would consider a blessing- The house was completely spotless, which ment that something was terribly wrong with Romano. Spain dropped his bags, something expensive sounding breaking from the impact. He had closed the door and was halfway up the stairs when he heard a familiar voice cry out. "OW!" He was at Romano's bedroom door, which was open, faster than you could say tomato. "ROMA ARE YOU O-..." Spain saw the knife. "...k?"

~.~

Romano bolted upright as Spain suddenly appeared at his door and the first trickle of blood hit the floor.

~.~

And then, Spain was at his side on the bed with a first aid kit that he seemingly pulled from thin air. When he finished bandaging his arm, he gently took the knife from his hand and placed it beside him on the bed, where the boy couldn't reach it. "Roma, Lovi, are you alright?" Spain asked, true, genuine concern in his eyes. "Yeah, you stupid basterd. I'm fine." He spat with such venom that Spain actually flinched. Then he shook his head and took his hand. "No Roma. I want the truth. Your _not _fine. This isn't like you. What's wrong?" Roma's head dropped, and he looked completely broken. "Look at me." When he didn't respond, Spain carefully lifted his chin so that their eyes met. There were unshed tears in the younger nation's eyes. "Lovino, what's happened? Why are you hurting yourself?"  


Romano lost it. He threw his around Spain's neck and sobbed out every little thing that he overheard people say about him. '_Romano is **weak**. Romano is **useless**. **Italy is** Romano's **superior** in every way. Romano is a **slob**. Romano **can't do anything** right. No one likes that **stupid, little** tomato obsessed **freak**.' _The list went on and on. When he was done, Romano was clinging to Spain for dear life. "And they're right, to!" He sobbed into his shoulder. "I am useless and pathetic and stupid and-" Spain hugged Romano tightly. "Lovi, you shouldn't put yourself down like that. It's not fair to you. What they say is anything _but_ true." Romano shook his head and tried to pull free from Spain's grasp, which only made him hold the boy tighter. "How would you know, huh?! Why don't you just leave me alone and go to my brother, since he is everyone's favorite! At this Spain only smiled. "Oh Roma, what am I going to do with you?" He chuckled. "I may not know much, but I know a lot more than those guys." Romano sniffed. "What do you mean?" He asked brokenly. "I don't understand." Spain thought for a moment, then began a long list of things.

"Romano is clumsy, rude, and sometimes mean, but he means well. Romano uses foul language a lot, and he seems angry, but it's only because he can't express his feelings very well. Romano is stubborn and hardheaded, because he refuses to give up or back down. Romano runs away from his enemies, because he knows that there is someone to protect him. Romano is bright, sunny, and makes the best salsa I've ever had. Romano isn't the best at cleaning, but he's got killer football skills. Romano is strong and proud, even if he doesn't show it very often, and he's brave when he needs to be. Romano is funny, smart, and witty, and it shows every day, even if people don't care to notice. Romano is wonderful and great to be around. Romano was quite a handful when he was young, but raising him was fun, and every day was an adventure. Romano is my best friend, he always has my back and he's there when I need him most. Romano is the most amazing person I've ever known."

By now, Romano was in tears, but this time, they were happy tears. "Spain..." Spain held up a hand. "I'm not done yet, Roma. Romano is unique and different, and its one of his best qualities. I could go on and on for hours, no, _days, _about how amazing and wonderful he is." Then suddenly, Romano hugged Spain tighter and cried happily. "Spain you stupid tomato loving jerk basterd!" Spain smiled and gently stroked his hair, making sure to avoid his sensitive curl. "When people tell you bad things, or you hear people saying bad or mean things about you, just remember this, and never forget it. They're just jealous because you are everything that they are not. You shine in a way that blinds the sun. You have a good home, friends that care about you and a family that loves you." He softly kissed his forehead and held Romano at arms length. "You are you. And you are perfect, just the way you are."

~.~

After that, Romano never even thought of hurting himself again. Because he knew someone that would make him feel better over and over again, no matter how many times it took.

The end.

* * *

Dear reader,

You are loved. You are important. You are needed.

**_You are_ special.**

Don't ever forget this.

With care and best wishes,

-Atlantica227


End file.
